Bonded
by Meeeeeeeeee
Summary: Something happened to Harry over the summer before his 4th year. He dissappered now its his 7th year and he's back. What happened to him? Will he be able to stop Vldmorts rise? Will he have help?
1. Prologe

Bonded  
Chapter 1 Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or thing from the Harry Potter books but I do own Alanna.  
'Home' Harry Potter thought. Harry hadn't seen Hogwart school of witchcraft and wizardry in roughly three years after being abducted by elves during the summer before Harry would start his fourth year at Hogwarts. Harry had been abducted to train as a Dragonrider. This required two and a half years of training. During this 'training' Harry suffered from injury, racism, bullying, harassment, torture and slavery. Harry was the only human ever to be chosen by the dragons in Dragonrider history to train to become a Dragonrider. The elves don't like human that much so Harry was treated somewhat like a slave. At first Harry did everything incorrect from swordsmanship to riding to magic, but he worked hard and often to improve and improve he did. Harry had no friends in the Elven Relm until his second year there when he met Alanna. Alanna was also training to become a Dragonrider and she was the Elf willing to befriend him. Now Alanna was one of his best friends. Alanna was about the same height as Harry (6ft., 1in.), had coal black hair and blue-gray eyes and she was exceedingly pretty, but was also a deadly fighter. Two days ago both Harry and Alanna were bonded to a dragon, Harry was bonded to an Emyous and Alanna was bonded to a Cousitair. In the dragons there were six different types of dragons and three different power levels.  
The Emyous and the Cousitairs were the strongest and were either an Elder or a Royal. The Elders rarely bonded with anyone and extremely rare for two to bond in the same year. The Emyous and the Cousitairs were similar in looks, both of the dragon's gold and silver scales and sharpened diamonds for claws and tail spikes. The Emyous was slightly bigger than the Cousitair but both were rather big (20ft.tall). These dragons were paired with the elite fighter.  
Next came the Comitous and the Amfious with average strength. These made up the workers. They were both average height (15ft.tall) with red, green, blue or black scales. They're claws and tail spikes were made of bone and the average fighter was paired with these dragons.  
Last are the weakest dragons the Dasterage and the Laxious. These two had translucent scales with a metal substance much like aluminum for claws and tail spikes. These were paired with only the weakest fighters.  
Harry had been bonded with an Emyous by the name of Cyan and Alanna was bonded with a Cousitair by the name of Elya. Cyan and Elya were good friends before being bonded with Harry and Alanna and were both respected members of the Elders. 'Home' thought Harry again.  
Harry would be leaving the Elven Relm during the next day. Alanna, Elya, and Cyan were going to be coming with him. He was returning to finish his seventh year at Hogwarts. Harry couldn't wait for the next day to come so he could see his family and friends again hopefully they were still alive. Harry knew that Voldmort had been active due to his scare but he didn't know what had happened. Cyan, Alanna, and Elya wanted to meet Ron, Hermione and Sirius, Harry had spoke highly of his Godfather.  
Harry was nearly bursting with excitement at the prospect of being able to see his family and friends the next day.  
The school year started tomorrow. Harry wouldn't be arriving at Hogwart aboard the Hogwarts Express, no he would be arriving on the back of Cyan while Alanna was on the back of Elya.  
Soon Harry drifted off into a dreamless sleep to await the next day.  
END OF CHAPTER 


	2. The Attack

Bonded  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story from the Harry Potter books but I do own Alanna.  
The next morning Harry aquickly got dressed and headed outside to train for an couplehour before he ate breakfast. To Harry training before breakfast had become a routine. First he would streach, then work on his horsemanship, after that he would practice with his sword, the he would finsh up with a light jog then some more streaches.  
  
At 2 O'clock was when the Elf Elders were going to open a portal from the Elf Realm to the Human Realm. The portal would drop them high in the sky directly above London England. From there the group would fly to Hogwarts. Hopefully they would not scare too many teachers apon their arrival, the only people Harry had been allowed to contact were Sirius and Dumbledor and they were sworn to secrecy by the elves.  
  
"Harry it's now time to leave" commented Cyan at 2 O'clock while Harry was in his room finishing cleaning his weapons.  
  
"Coming." Harry called back. Five minutes later Harry was climbing on the back of Cyan with his trunks and weapons shrunken down and in his pockets. While Harry clamored onto Cyan Alanna was sitting astride Elya, with her trunks and weapons in her pockets shrunken like Harry's.  
  
"Ready to go little ones?" asked Elya  
  
"All set." Harry responded for both him and Alanna. At that Cyan and Elya lept from the ground and with mighty sweeps of their wings they soard up towards the clouds were the potal would open. Soon the portal was spotted, the portal was hard to miss, it being about fifty ft. wide and another fifty ft. tall and a vibrant simmering yellow with neon green swirling around in it.  
  
The dragons passed though the portal with a brilliant flash of light they disappered from the Elven Realm and appered in the Human one. It would take five and a half hours to reach Hogwarts they would arrive slightly after the rest of the students taking the train. The dragons travled slightly faster than the Hogwarts Express the Express left earlier so it would arrive sooner.  
  
After the group had been travaling for four and a half hours, they flew over the Hogwarts Express being attacked by looked like fourty Death Eaters and five trolls. The students and teachers looked in dire need of help. There had only been two teachers and the train as well as Sirius and the only students that were allowed to fight were the seventh and sixth years and there were just not enough of them to equal out the odds. Harry quickly signaled Cyan, Alanna, and Elya to land and help out with the fight. Harry thought that two dragons and two trained dragonriders would be enough to even the odds. Harry thought right.  
  
As soon as they landed they set to work, the dragons taking out death eater using their tails and claws. Alanna and Harry instently withdrew their weapons and re-enlarged them. Harry and Alanna used their staff to knock out Death Eaters. After about half the Death Eaters were unconscious the others ran off. When Harry and Alanna stopped fighting they relized that the all eyes were on them. The teacher an students couldn't see who they were because of the hooded cloaks that they were wearing for flying, all that the students and teachers knew about them were that they were extremely good fighters and had arrived on rather mencing looking dragons.  
  
"Who are you?" McGonagall finally asked.  
  
Alanna studied her for a minute befre lowering her hood and repling "My name is Alanna and I'm am a Elf also a trained dragonrider. The female dragon is Elya and the male is Cyan."  
  
"And you are?" McGonagall asked turning to Harry who had yet to lower his hood.  
  
"You already know who I am." Harry replied lowering his hood to revel his face.  
  
Everyone gasped as Harry's face was reveled. Dumbledor had told them that Harry was alive but none had belived him after Harry had been gone for two years and they had stated beliving that Dumbledor had indeed lost his mind, but know Harry had returned.  
  
"Harry? Is that you?" questioned Ginny, the first person to recover from their shock enough to speak.  
  
"Yes it's me." Harry replied. With that said both Ginny and Hermione rushed up to Harry and both gave him strangling bear hugs.  
  
"Ginny. Hemione. Need. Breath." Harry manged to choke out due to Ginny and Hermione cutting off his air supply. Hermione and Ginny reluctantly let go after hearing this.  
  
"Sorry." Hermione and Ginny replied sheepishly. Both Ron and Alanna had been hanging back watching the exchange.  
  
"Harry, I think we should get going if we want to arrive at Hogwarts before nightfall." Alanna finally spoke up.  
  
"Yes we should bye Ron, Hermione, Ginny see you at the castle." Harry said in farwell. Harry and Alanna mounted Cyan and Elya who had been oddly silent. Once their riders had mounted the dragons lept into the air, leaving the students and the teachers to load back on the train and restart on their journey to Hogwarts.  
  
End Chapter 


End file.
